


Life Moves On

by nagihikos



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagihikos/pseuds/nagihikos
Summary: We finally meet again after years. Unfortunately it was under a drunken influence for Rima.





	1. 特別の出会い

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!!!  
This is my first fic on Ao3 so please excuse the layout, etc I'm still getting used to all of this!!!  
I also haven't written a fanfiction since 2014! I recently got back into Shugo Chara, rewatched all seasons, re-read the manga, re-read my favorite fanfics, etc, and I just felt that hey - I guess I'll continue a fic that I never got to finish back on fanfiction.net. The title is the same (SEARCH IT UP IF YOU SO WISH, IT'S REALLY NOTHING SPECIAL) and I've kept the main ideas for the first chapter, but since it's been 5 years I don't really remember the ideas that I had for it so I'm just going with the flow!  
I'm not too sure if I'll include anything too smutty for now as I've got no experience in writing that at all!!!! We'll see how things go!!!  
All in all I just love Rimahiko and I miss them a lot, so please enjoy!

It’s over. All of it. It’s all been over for a long time. When I think back, I realise how happy I was back then.

It wasn’t all easy, of course. Going on exchange to study; a new, unfamiliar place without my friends and family. I mean, sure, I had Temari with me…but my heart was always wavering.

‘Was this really the right choice?’

I mean it wasn’t like I really _had_ a choice in the first place.

The decision my mother made were for my own good, after all. To grow more, to truly understand what it means to be a dancer of the Fujisaki clan. I don’t blame her. I don’t blame anyone.

Each day I spent on exchange, I learnt more about the dance world; more about a world outside my tiny traditional Japanese dance lifestyle. I began to realise how small my world truly was.

…And then Temari was gone.

I mean, we all know this story, and sure she came back eventually but I guess every once in a while it’s nice to look back and see how much I’ve grown as a person now.

Temari and Rhythm have returned to their eggs, I miss them a lot, but this is all a part of growing up. I’ve accepted that.

Even though they’re gone, I still haven’t decided what the right path for me is. Sports? Dancing? I’m not entirely sure. At least Amu finally knows that I’m Nadeshiko, though. It was so tiring keeping up that charade.

-At Yukari and Yuu’s wedding all those years ago…-

“WHAT?????? YOU’RE NADESHIKO??????!!??!?”

I remember Amu yelling this so vividly. I remember thinking that her reaction was typical, but also a sense of relief because the reaction _was_ so typical. I always thought she needed Nadeshiko, but perhaps it was just me who needed someone else to cling onto my alter ego. If someone else remembered who Nadeshiko was, I could just live freely as Nagihiko without having to think about it. It all stemmed from my own insecurities, and I ended up deceiving my ‘best friend’ for such a long time.

Although…maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned it when she was in the middle of catching the bouquet. I mean she ended up throwing it again…the poor flowers. I guess I have Rima to thank for that though.

Rima.

Mashiro Rima.

I miss her.

I wonder how she’s doing?

I wonder…if she misses me too. Back when we were still fighting Easter, I was so caught up in Guardian work, trying to make sure Amu didn’t find out that I was Nadeshiko, my love for dancing or my love for sports...I was just so caught up in so many things that I never truly realised how I felt about Rima.

I guess I was too young back then as well. Or maybe that is just an excuse in itself.

Even though I was so focused on other things, I would always think about her wellbeing, I would protect her time and time again on the battlefield against Easter. But thinking about my feelings for her? I never took the time to really think about that.

Until we all went our separate ways.

Out of everyone in that group, I honestly only keep up with Amu, Hotori and Soma…although I did tell Rima that I’d be back.

I’ve recently returned to Japan from my University studies in Australia to hone my dancing and sports skills. It definitely wasn’t as bad as going on exchange during elementary school. I learnt a lot, and met a lot of different people. The thing about a country like Australia, is the fact that I got to meet people from all over the world. With each person I met, I felt like I grew more as an individual.

But now I’m finally home. I’ve contacted the others but they’re all busy tonight.

On top of that, our house is undergoing renovations so I can’t stay there tonight. I wish mother had let me know beforehand…I would’ve scheduled to come back later! Oh well.

I guess I’ll go to an Izakaya for a drink and some food. At least being in Japan means that everything is open until late.

“Good evening ma’am, can I check your ID please?”

Sigh. Mistaken for a female, yet again. I guess I should cut my hair…but I just can’t bring myself to do it. It means so much to me!

“Sure.”

“Thank you, please come on through. Are you alone tonight?”

“Yes. Please check my ID thoroughly, you’ll realise that I’m not what you think I am.”

“O-oh…You’re a male?! Please excuse my rudeness from earlier.”

“That’s okay. It happens all the time, please don’t let it get to you.”

“Please enjoy your evening tonight, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Well I guess that kinda made my night a bit more interesting. Not that it was anything new, though.

As I entered, I was greeted by a young girl and was shown to my seat, which was next to a woman who already seemed extremely drunk.

“We’re extremely sorry for this inconvenience, Sir…we’re usually not this full but a big company is having their new graduates welcome party here this evening and all the individual rooms are booked out.” The waitress seemed very distraught, it was clear that she wasn’t used to all the business and was exhausted from the evening. I felt sorry for her.

“Don’t apologize, this stuff happens. Please take it easy for tonight, thank you for bringing me to my seat.” I gave her a smile as she bowed and walked off.

I mean I didn’t mind sitting with a stranger, but my goodness she is drunk! I wonder if everything is alright.

“Umm…hello…? Are you okay…?” I poked her.

“Mmmf…stop poking me KusuKusu…I’m sleepy…” KusuKusu? What? Am I hearing things?

I looked at the girl closely and realised that she had similar features to Rima. She even had Rima’s signature black bow on. That being said, her body was a lot more mature, mainly around her chest area. Her legs seemed slightly longer as well. I mean…it has been a long time since I’ve last seen Rima. This is Rima.

This is Rima…

Oh my god this is Rima. She’s right in front of me. She’s drunk. I’m sure she doesn’t even realise that I’m here. Why does she look so cute with her flushed bright red cheeks?! What am I even supposed to do?! I haven’t even had the chance to collect my thoughts yet. I need time to think of a plan. Augh!!! Why am I still like this after all these years!!!!!

Alright. Keep it cool Nagi. KEEP IT COOL.

“R-Rima? Is that you? It’s me, Nagihiko.”

“Mmmm…Nagi…hiko??? No way…I’m just seeeeeeeing things…h-he’s still in Australia…I-I’ll never see him agaaaaain…sobs…” She looked at me briefly before opening her eyes wide in awe.

“W-whaaaaat?! I’m just seeeeeing things! Why does this person look so much like Naaaaaagi!!” she grabbed my cheeks and begun playing with them, squishing them back and forth. I feel like such a kid!

“I’m, just…reaaaaallly druuuuuuuunk. God I’m so drunk…I even heard KusuKusu just then…there’s no way KusuKusu or Nagi would be here right now………” Aaaaand those were her last words before her head dropped onto the table. I think she fell right asleep. Sigh. I wonder why she drank so much in the first place?! Why must you always make me worry about you, Mashiro Rima?!

I’ve got a million questions that need answering but for now I guess I’ll just take her back to my hotel, I guess I can ask her first thing tomorrow morning.

I grabbed Rima’s arm and put it around my neck for support, leading her out of the Izakaya. She kept mumbling words like “bala-balance!” “AMU JUST TELL IKUTO YOU LOVE HIM aLREADY uGHjhjhhhhh” (I laughed way too hard at this, surely Amu and Ikuto are dating by now...right?) and… “Nagi”

I wonder what Rima’s life is like now?

When we arrived at the hotel, I placed her on the bed and tucked her in. Taking out a spare blanket from the closet, I rested on the couch in the room; reminiscing the times I had with the Guardians back in the day.

-The Next Day: Morning-

I awoke to the sun shining brightly in my face. Ugh. I feel so light-headed and sick. I must have drunk so much last night, dammit! I’m such an idiot. Stupid hangovers. Who the hell even invented them?!

Wait a minute.

How did I get home?! Dammit. I don’t remember a thing.

I looked at my surroundings.

Shit.

I’m in a hotel room. Oh my god. I’m not this type of person!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!!

I looked down, and realised I was still fully dressed. Huh. Was the drunk me super capable and managed to book a hotel room for myself?! Go me!

I got out of bed deciding that I wanted to make a cup of tea to start my day before I realised…

There, sleeping soundly in the corner of my eye, was a man with long purple hair resting on the couch.

Long purple hair…now where have I seen that bef-

LONG PURPLE HAIR?!

_FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO?_


	2. 私たちの思い出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashiro Rima reuniting with her childhood crush triggered some memories from the past...

I still vividly remember that day all those years ago…

It was just like any other day.

Another good ol’ boring school day. I was so used to my mundane school life. Everyday was the same. From morning classes to afternoon tea Guardian snacks to afternoon classes and then after school Guardian activities.

It was mundane, yes.

But it was something that I truly cherished. Something that I thought I wouldn’t miss but I do. I miss it so much. I miss those simple times…when everything was easier.

Those times that I spent with _you_.

That one particular day. After school. A chilly winter afternoon. You had gathered all of us Guardians in the Royal Garden High school division.

It wasn’t something we were expecting…especially those who were there during your departure during elementary school.

“I’m sorry to gather you guys here during such a busy time…” (it was our University entrance exam period: AKA. VERY IMPORTANT FOR US JAPANESE.) You said, with your head faced downwards, hands fidgeting like crazy and breathing intensifying by the minute. I should’ve noticed then. No, I should’ve noticed based on your behaviour days prior.

“…but thank you all for coming. I’m sure many of you have decided where you want to study for University, and I’m sure you guys will want to remain close to home…” I remember gulping, as my breathing got heavier.  
I knew what you were going to say. I just didn’t want to _believe it_, let alone hear it_._ I didn’t want to believe that you would leave all of us behind, leave…_me behind._ Even though I knew that I – out of all people had no right to beg you to stay, stay with me.

“I’ve decided to attend a University…overseas. Australia to be precise.”

Once again, I gulped, this time loud enough for the person next to me to hear (it was Amu by the way.) I could feel my breathing get even heavier as I abruptly stood up, unsure how to react and unintentionally slamming my hands loudly on the table. (it’s a miracle I remember this with such detail, really.)

Everyone’s focus switched to me, they all looked extremely worried; and I remember trying so hard to hold back my tears. I couldn’t cry. Not in front of you. I bit my lower lip, unable to say how I really felt and ran away as fast as I could (not very fast, mind you.) And of course, I ran away. Typical Mashiro Rima running from her problems. _Whoop-de-doo._

I’m sorry for running away that day.

I’m sorry that I was never able to express how I really felt about you, Nagihiko. Not even once.

-Present Day-

_OKAY RIMA. JUST BREATHE. JUST **B R E A T H E. **_Breathe in…out…in…out…I reminded myself, over and over again as my breathing gradually became more and more consistent. Goddammit.

I’m in a hotel room. Yes. That in itself is something that doesn’t happen very often, if not at all. Okay.

I’m in a hotel room. With… FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!

AhhhhHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

WHY AM I NOT EVEN SURPRISED?

_THE._ Fujisaki Nagihiko. I swear he always has some sort of trick up his sleeve!!!!! Why is he always like this?! Why can’t he just be _normal_ and send me a message like “Oh hey! It’s been a while! I’m back in Japan. Let’s catch up!” like every normal human being. But noooooo. You just _had_ to show up like this. In a hotel room. With me. Alone. On the couch. My head hurts. This is too much for me to process so early in the morning. Not that I know what time it is right now. I need my morning tea.

What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to react? How did he even find me? What was I even _doing_ last night?! I just remember ordering drink after drink and probably going way past my limit…I mean look at me, I haven’t grown at all! You think I can hold my liquor?! Life’s sad ok.

I grabbed the closest pillow, and began to slowly walk towards him, cautiously.

How am I even supposed to start a conversation?

“oH HEY! FANCY SEEING YOU HERE! IN A HOTEL. WITH ME. ALONE. WEOW!” Yeah nah. That’s not happening. Ugh. Why are conversations so hard? Alright, to be fair on my part, you usually don’t have a conversation with someone after sleeping with them. NOT that we slept together. I think. Not that I would’ve minded if we did. I mean what?!

I stood in front of him, tightly hugging the pillow I grabbed earlier. I held it in front of me so I couldn’t see his face, kind of like when you’re watching a horrible movie but you’re too scared to watch it, so you hide behind something and you take peeks here and there, yeah. Like that. That’s how horrifying this is. By the way, my breathing right now is _EXTREMELY _rugged right now.

After standing there for what felt like an eternity, I finally mustered up the courage look behind the pillow I was clutching onto so hard.

And when I did, our eyes met.

Those beautiful amber eyes that I have missed so much. I couldn’t help myself but stare for a bit (actually I think it was for a while) and get lost in his eyes.

“Good morning...” He said, half yawning and with a very sleepy voice. I hope I wasn’t too much trouble last night.

I didn’t even know how to react, so I just continued standing there, probably with my mouth wide open, eyes still locked with his.

…Until he slowly began to sit up and placed his hand on my face, much to my surprise. His touch was soft and gentle. The familiar tender touch which I haven’t felt in a long time. A_ very,_ long time.

“…Are you really the Rima I once knew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahh!!! I'm really enjoying writing this. For now I am totally using this series as an excuse not to study (aka. I'll probably be updating randomly and very very frequently. Exam period is very stressful LOL), I don't really have anything planned per say; I'm just writing as I go. I really enjoy writing from Rima's perspective because I feel pretty relatable to her, whereas Nagi is way too serious for me so I feel like I have a bit of trouble writing his point of view. This chapter was a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy! Any feedback, or kudos, etc, is appreciated. Have a lovely day ♡
> 
> Chapter name: 私たちの思い出(watashitachi no omoide) / our memories.


End file.
